Five Nights: The Journal of AR
by Alex537Rocks
Summary: "Is this the world we live in now? A cruel terrible place where we must hide our crimes instead of admitting to them?" That is A.R.'s biggest question, especially as a restaurant owner trying to keep his sanity. (Very much an AU. Complete! However, being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This will be VERY different. I will NOT give away anything. Here is the story for itself. I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's, it belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!**

Chapter One: The First Entry

_December 1st, 2012_

_Entry 1: The Body In Parts and Service_

**ZZZ**

_To whom it may concern, a person has just gone missing at one of our establishments. I hate to say it, but we may have to close down._

_Signed, A.R._

I sighed as I looked out the window of my restaurant. Jill was the victim, and one of our regular customers. I awaited the response from the CEO. As I waited, I took a walk around my restaurant with a sigh. I steered clear of the parts and service. THAT is where Jill was. I remembered looking in that room. There was so much blood. I couldn't keep it together. I told my boss very specifically, we NEEDED to close down.

Hearing a ding from my computer, I walked back and opened my mail.

_To A.R._

_I understand your concern, but I as the CEO, have no time for such trivial pursuits. You are to continue running the building as planned. Unless you'd like to find work elsewhere?_

_Signed, William Afton._

I grunted and pulled out my journal.

_Dear Journal,_

_Is this the world we live in now? A cruel terrible place where we must hide our crimes instead of admitting to them? _

I tapped the pencil against my chin, wondering what I should put. I sighed.

_In this business here at Freddy's, we have done so much wrong, and so little right. We've covered up so many incidences. The Bite of 87, the Missing Children's incident, you name it. I just wish I could end these problems. Fix things with the public._

_Your's Truly, _

_A.R._

I heard another ding.

_To A.R._

_You are to get rid of the body in a timely fashion. _

_Signed, William Afton._

I shuddered, and did as I was told...what else could I have done?

**Author's Note: Here's hoping this works out. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Two chapters in one day! Just so everyone is aware, this IS an ongoing story. **

Chapter Two: The Second Entry

_December 3rd, 2012_

_Entry 2: The Disappearance of Paul_

**ZZZ**

_Dear Journal,_

_Yet another disappearance. I feel my sanity slowly waning. Can anything improve?_

I put my pencil down as i recalled today's events. Paul, a snobby rich kid, came into Freddy's claiming he was spending his birthday here. The next thing I knew, he was gone. I did see a golden bunny walking by. Sighing heavily, I wrote a letter to Mr. Afton once more.

_Mr. Afton,_

_What would you like me to say? That what you're doing is right? _

_Signed, A.R._

I sent the letter, and waited. Waited...DING!

_To A.R._

_People disappear all the time. Don't make yourself one of them._

_Signed, Mr. Afton._

I went pale. "Damn it!" I said throwing my pencil. I heard a knock on the door and a woman named Lily walked in.

"Boss, are you ok?" she asked me.

"No Lily, I am NOT ok," I replied. She nodded and walked out. Sighing, I Picked up my pencil and wrote:

_Nothing will improve. Ever._

_Your's Truly,_

_A.R._

Feeling a tear roll down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: And now we're back! I'm terribly sorry about the wait. I've had writer's block. But I hope you like this!**

Chapter Three: The Third Entry

_December 24th, 2012_

_Entry 3: The Robots Are Acting Up._

**ZZZ**

_Dear Journal,_

_The animatronics have been acting weird lately. It's like...they've been hostile towards adults. With the kids they act fine, but with the adults...they stare and it's like they are trying to set them on fire with their eyes._

I set my pencil down and sighed. No one will know the truth. Not about the disappearances, not about the robots, nor William Afton's true motives. Sighing again, I got up and prepared to close down for the night.

At that moment, Lily walked in. "Hi A.R." she said with a smile. "I know you've been sad lately, so I brought you a cake! Also...happy birthday." I looked at her in surprise. She remembered. Smiling, I thanked her and read the note. shaking my head I set the note down, cut a slice and began to eat. It's a shame. She's so nice, yet she's wrapped up in our screwed up business.

I walked into the show area and saw the robots. There was a glow in their eyes. I knew what this meant. I've been studying them for quite a while. It turns out, ghosts are real. I looked at Bonnie the Bunny, he suddenly appeared to look like Paul, one of the kids who vanished. I looked at Chica and I saw Jill. "Crap," I said. Robots CAN, as it turns out, be possessed by ghosts.

They darted their heads toward me and I bolted back to my office. Picking up my pencil, I wrote:

_Yet another possession. Things certainly are getting worse..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So, it's been awhile. Sorry about that...but don't worry! I will be continuing no matter what! And yes...this IS technically a Christmas special...so...Merry Early Christmas? Enjoy!**

Chapter Four: The Fourth Entry

_December 25th, 2012_

_Entry 4: A Christmas Miracle?_

**ZZZ**

_Dear Journal,_

_This is my least favorite time of year. We are always busy on this day. To make matters worse, William is talking about a NEW location. I don't know much about it...I just know it has something to do with a clown girl..._

I put the pencil down once more sighing and holding my head. I heard a knock on the door. It was Lily again.

"Hi A.R." she said with a smile. I smiled weakly and gave a little wave. "I got something for you," she said handing me a small gift. I looked up at her in confusion.

"Lily, you didn't have to-" I started before being cut off.

"Now, now. I absolutely wanted to. Merry Christmas," she said walking away. I opened the little box and gasped. It was a pen. It had a little Freddy head on it, but the gesture still made me smile. I looked down at my notebook and saw a teardrop on it. I was crying again...only this time it was tears of joy. I wrote in my journal again, only this time I had something positive to say. What I wrote was-

_Thank heavens for small miracles..._

_Your's truly,_

_A.R._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's** **Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter Five: The Fifth Entry

_February 15th, 2014_

_Entry 5: New Year, New Location_

**ZZZ**

_Dear Journal,_

_Fourteen years...fourteen years of working in this Fazbear hellhole...and all I've got to show for it, is years of death, 4 possessions and madness. Lily has decided to take matters into her own hands. By that, she's trying to solve the mystery of the murders._

_Herself..._

I set the my pencil down and twiddled the pistol between my hands. I sighed. Debating. Waiting. Hoping. To end it all. I heard heavy footsteps and hid the pistol immediately. Lily walked in.

"Hey, um...A.R?" she began.

"Yes?" I asked in reply.

"You never told me about the sister location," she said excited.

I furrowed my eyebrows in thought. "Sister location?" I asked in reply.

"Oh..." she said in shock. "So William built it?" she asked me. Thinking, my jaw dropped. "You ok?" she asked me.

"Y-yes," I stuttered. "Um, please exit my office real quick." She nodded and left. I dialed a number and sighed. The phone only rang once before HE answered. "Hello Afton," I said in anger.

"Ah," came the accented reply. "You know how to address me 'friend,'" he said sarcastically.

"Look, I know you don't like me. BUT, I am your partner-" I was cut off.

"Pawn," William interrupted.

"I'm sorry..." I trailed off. "Pawn?"

"Yes," Afton added venom in his voice. "You've always been a pawn. And once I _kill_ Lily...you'll be no longer needed. Farewell...Al Redford..." he said hanging up...


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Now for the next exciting chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter Six: The Sixth Entry

_March 3rd, 2014_

_Entry 6: The Truth Revealed_

**ZZZ**

_Dear Journal,_

_Something bad is going to happen...I don't know how, or when...but it will..._

As I set down my pencil, Lily stormed in with her arms crossed. "Hello Lily," I said with a smile.

"You can cut the act," Lily seethed. "I know about the murders, and I KNOW about Paul and Jill. Now, care to explain?" she demanded. I sighed. I knew this day would come...

"Lily, I had no choice. William Afton forced me into helping him. Ever since this all began, he's been forcing me to cover it up," I explained.

"Well, thanks for that. Who are you? Really? If I'm going to call the police, I need to know your name," Lily said venomously.

"My name is Al Redford," I said in sadness. "That's my true name." Lily tilted her head.

"Ok. Thank you," she said with an angry expression. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and started to walk away.

"You're under contract-" I started before she turned to face me.

"Oh, don't you dare!" she roared now full of anger. "You had months, YEARS to tell me the truth. I could've helped you, but now you are going to jail, for a long time."

I sighed. "You're fired," I said sadly.

"Excuse me?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Makes it easier doesn't it?" I said in anger. "If you're going to call the cops, why don't you do it on your own damn time!" I spat. "Now get the hell out of my office!" I said angrily.

She nodded and left.

**ZZZ**

I closed up shop for the last time. Hearing a knock on the door a police officer walked in. "Do you have a minute?" the officer asked calmly.

"Yes I do," I replied. The officer then did something unexpected...he asked me to sit down. "What's going on?" I inquired in surprise.

"Lily is dead," was all the officer told me...

_Dear Journal,_

_Lily is dead. It's my fault...it's all my fault. Now I only have one option...to go after Afton alone._

_Your's truly,_

_Al Redford._


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Now for the last chapter today. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter Seven: The Seventh Entry

_March 10th, 2014_

_Entry Seven: A Man Named Henry_

**ZZZ**

_Dear Journal, _

_Ever since Lily...passed away, I've been receiving calls from a man named Henry...he knows a lot about me. The only thing that worries me? Maybe he's on William's side..._

The phone rang again, as if on cue. I answered with a weary, "Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Redford," Henry said. "How are you today?"

"Most likely the same as the past few days. Grieving, upset, all that," I replied.

"How would you like me to help you stop William?" he asked me.

I sat up immediately. "How do you know Afton?" I asked surprised.

"When Freddy's was first created, there were two owners. One was William Afton...can you guess who the other owner was?" the man said and I swore even on the phone, I could hear him smile.

"...You're the original restaurant owner?" I inquired shocked.

"Yes...and It's time to stop the monster, and lay this horrid legacy to rest..." he explained. "Will you help?" he inquired.

I thought for a moment, and said the words that very well may determine my fate...

"I will."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Here we go!**

Chapter Eight: The Eighth Entry

_October 10th, 2016_

_Entry 8: The New Pizzeria_

**ZZZ**

_Dear Journal,_

_Man...has it really been two years since I last wrote? Well, William died, Henry vanished, and my restaurant closed down after all these years. However, we opened a new location entirely! Everything is peaceful. No more murders. No more Possessed robots...no more bad life._

I set the pencil down with the first genuine smile I've had in years. I reclined my new chair and sighed happily. At that moment came a knock on the door. I straightened up immediately, coughed awkwardly and said, "Come in," acting as if I was working.

A woman walked in. She looked familiar...eerily familiar. "May I help you?" I asked in curiousness at the woman's familiar look.

"Yes, you may," she replied. "My name is Emma. I understand my sister Lily used to work here?" she inquired.

I gasped...

"...You're related to Lily?" I asked in shock.

"Yes. I know she died," Emma said bluntly. "And I know YOU know something about it Al."

I gasped again. "How do you know my name?" I demanded.

Emma smirked, "I know just about everything. I won't press charges on one condition," she began.

"What's that?" I asked with a scoff.

"Give me your restaurant, and you can live the HAPPY life you've always wanted," she said slamming a contract down in front of me...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The Ninth Entry

_October 10th, 2016_

_Entry 9: No Deal_

**ZZZ**

I was in an odd position. Emma just threw a contract in front of me, and said that I'd get the life I've always wanted if I sold it to her. Plus, she is...was, Lily's sister. What could I do? Well-

"No deal," I said with a sigh.

"WHAT!?" Emma shouted in anger. "You, of all people, have always wanted to let this damn place close! And now YOU want it to keep going?" she asked venomously.

"Yes!" I yelled back. "This is MY restaurant. We may have had our ups and downs. But at least I care! Your only interest is to destroy this restaurant and ME. So maybe you should leave!" I said ripping up the contract.

Emma glared daggers. "This is NOT over!" she growled storming out. I smiled, as I heard a car door slam and the screeching of tires. Sighing I wrote more in my journal.

_Dear Journal,_

_I have just made a bold decision. Someone came in trying to buy the restaurant from me. I refused. Now? Now I can continue to be happy, now I can smile knowing things have worked out._

_Your's truly,_

_Al Redford._

I stood up and walked into the dining hall. There on the stage were the new animatronics. We called them, the Toys. Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Funtime Foxy...or Mangle now. I smiled once more at the new happiness I've accomplished. At that moment someone walked up to me. I eyed the person and said, "May I help you young man?"

"H-hi," the person stuttered. "M-my n-n-names Sam," he said as if he were afraid.

I rubbed my chin in thought. "Oh yeah! You're that new employee working day shift...right?"

"Yes," Sam replied with a smile. "I-I wanted to work here...s-since I was v-v-very young."

I smiled and said, "Of course, right this way, and we'll see about hiring you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Last chapter for the moment! We got quite a bit to go folks! Enjoy!**

Chapter Ten: The Tenth Entry

_October 13th, 2016_

_Entry 10: Nightmares_

**ZZZ**

I ran as fast as I could. The animatronics were chasing me again. This one was Nightmare Fredbear. He was so close to catching me. I hid under my bed, as if I was a child...

I gasped awake, and clutched my chest. Grabbing an inhaler from my bedside drawer, a pushed the trigger and let the medicine work through me. Gasping again, I started crying. "Why?" I asked in fear. "Why are they tormenting me again? Everything is supposed to be fine!" I said trying to convince myself that things were ok...

_**Later**_

I arrived at work groggily. Sam greeted me, stuttering as usual. I didn't hear a word he said until-

"Th-then Emma had the gall to punch me across the face!" Sam said.

I stopped, dead in my tracks. "Did you say...Emma?" I asked in shock.

"Y-yeah, my g-g-girlfriend," Sam explained in fear. I turned to him seeing his bruised face.

I immediately said, "I'll be right back. Let me get you some ice," I added. Running and grabbing some ice, I came back and said, "Here. It should make the swelling stop.

"Th-thank you, s-s-sir," Sam stuttered.

"Please, call me Al," I said.

Walking into my office, I pulled the journal from the desk drawer and wrote in it furiously.

_Dear Journal, _

_The Nightmares have returned...not only that, but Emma is making me suffer by hurting those close to me...it's only a matter of time before things get worse. _

_Your's truly,_

_Al Redford..._

My Pencil broke, and I saw several tear stains on the paper. Damn it...I'm crying again...

**Author's Note: See you in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Well ladies and gentlemen...we've hit a milestone...I've finally made a chapter eleven in one of my stories! YAYYYY! So, with that being said. Enjoy, and please leave a review if you're enjoying it so far!**

Chapter Eleven: The Eleventh Entry

_November 3rd, 2016_

_Entry 11: Horrifying News_

**ZZZ**

I walked back into Freddy Fazbear's, with a smile on my face. Everything was going great! As I walked through the pizzeria I noticed there were fewer customers. I shrugged, thinking nothing of it. But then I noticed Sam was pale, stuttering...and talking to a police officer! I ran over immediately.

"What's going on!?" I asked in fear.

The officer looked at me and sighed. "Look...I know you JUST opened a new place, but...it's happening again. The murders," was all the officer said before muttering something about seeing me in court, and giving me a sad look.

I stood stone still. I couldn't believe my ears...William was gone! It had to be a freak coincidence...it just had to be...

_Dear Journal,_

_Today, I've been informed that the murders are happening again._

I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and gave a sobbing shudder.

_Will anything get better?_

I asked the journal, but I knew in my heart...it wouldn't.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Now for the next exciting chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter Twelve: The Twelfth Entry

_November 4th, 2016_

_Entry 12: Henry's Return_

**ZZZ**

I sat in my office, waiting for the worst. However, the worst never came. I was confused, until I received an email. Looking at it, my hand made its way to my face, as the shock registered.

_To Al_

_It's time to end this. _

_Henry._

I sighed. It was true. Henry emailed me. I walked out of my office and sighed once more. Sam greeted me.

"H-hey Al. How are y-y-you?" he asked stuttering as usual.

"I'm ok, all things considered," I replied.

"O-oh," Sam said. "W-well, m-m-maybe things will get better," Sam said finally giving me a pat on the back. He smiled, and left for the day. I went back to my office and saw my journal. I walked to it and wrote only three words.

_Henry has returned._

I decided to close early and went home for the night. On my desk was a packet. The top said, "Obligations Are in Paragraph 4." Curious, I read thoroughly. It talked about remnant, animatronics, and souls combining. With a sigh, I realized who left it here, and that made it all the more serious.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: And now we're back! Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirteen: The Thirteenth Entry

_January 1st, 2017_

_Entry 13: Lefty?_

**ZZZ**

I inspected the animatronic in front of me with wide eyes. I marked something in a notebook and played Henry's tape. I was barely listening. Something about paragraph 4. As I looked at the big dark colored bear with the one eye, I sighed. "Hello, Lefty?" I asked jokingly.

The animatronic in the dim light seemed to glare at me. I left the room as fast as possible locking the door behind me.

_Dear Journal,_

_Helping Henry has been an odd journey. I am currently watching over an odd group. So far, I found three. Scrap Baby, Molten Freddy, and the new one, Lefty. That damn thing looks familiar. Like I've seen it before. Maybe it-_

My pencil lead broke. "Damn it..." I said annoyed. "Where's the pencil sharpener?" I asked myself before realizing my mistake. It was with Lefty. I decided I wouldn't write any more this evening.

Putting the notebook under my shoulder and throwing the pencil away, I began to leave until-

"Come back Al," a voice said. I started to stutter. "Shh," the voice continued. "It'll be over soon." I ran as fast as I could slamming the front door in fear.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: While writing this story, I've made some decisions. You'll see in the next few chapters how it impacts and changes the story, but for now, enjoy!**

Chapter Fourteen: The Fourteenth Entry

_January 2nd, 2017_

_Entry 14: We Meet Again William_

**ZZZ**

As I prepared to look outside for any other animatronic, I saw one of the employees I've been meaning to talk to. "Hey Sam," I said happily. He looked at me and gave me a ghost like smile.

"Hey A-Al," he said stuttering worse than normal.

"What's wrong?" I asked going and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Emma, b-b-b-" Sam began but stuttered so bad he couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't need to finish it...I already knew what he was trying to say. Emma broke up with him...good riddance.

_Later_

I sat across from the bunny suit with a glare. It was staying in place, but I knew it was alive. "We meet again, William," I said voice full of spite. "I know you're still doing this. It's always been you."

The suit moved with the shoulders shaking. I though he was crying. He then looked up at me and it was clear. He wasn't crying, he was laughing. "Oh please," William was saying. "If it was me this time, you'd know."

I sat in shock. "There's another killer?" I asked in shock.

"You should know by now..." William trailed off and I could hear the smirk in his voice. "I'm...very influential."

"Yeah? Well one day this will end!" I said getting up and storming out. As soon as he was out of eyesight, and I was out of earshot. I started shuddering and held myself, feeling the tears falling down my face. Who was this new killer? And why would ANYONE do this?


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: And now we're back! I hope you enjoy this chapter, as it will be where things change. I'll be honest, I was debating either ending the story here and making a sequel, or just cramming the sequel stuff into this and continue the idea...I chose the former. So without further ado...the end of this story as I'll begin another very soon.**

Chapter Fifteen: The Fifteenth Entry

_January 25th, 2017_

_Entry 15: Burning Down A Legacy_

**ZZZ**

I spilled the gasoline all over the floor preparing to end this. Sighing sadly, I grabbed a match and was preparing to light everything on fire...but I stopped. I grabbed my journal...should I burn it? Or reveal this to the public?

I thought for a solid ten minutes. I sighed...lit the match and threw it on the floor...taking the journal with it. I ran away as fast as I could. Running down the hallway and out the front door.

This would be the end of the legacy. The end of the story...the end, of Freddy Fazbear's...

_Later_

I was at the store and bought the new journal. Sighing happily, I was willing to start over, begin life anew. However, the moment was short lived as-

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said after bumping into a random teenager.

"Oh, it's alright," the teenager said. I took into account his accent.

"Do I know you?" I asked receiving a smirk in response.

"I am Jack Afton," was all he said before throwing a page at me. My blood ran cold...it was the last entry I had ever written.

_Dear Journal,_

_It's all going to end. Tonight. As I burn down the legacy and start anew. _

_For the last time...Al Redford._

I dropped the page as I saw Jack smirk at me before leaving the store...this wasn't over...not by a long shot...

_The End?_


End file.
